Dragon Fighting Tips
Fire Dragons Locating Stage 3 fire dragons spawn in dragon roosts that can be found in most biomes. Stage 4 and 5 dragons, the type that drops eggs, can only be found in large treasure filled caverns deep underground, so some mining is required. Keep in mind that stage 3 dragons do tend to wander from their roosts, so do not linger long when one is encountered. Combat It is suggested that one bring many potions of both fire resistance and regeneration in order to fight a fire dragon; a few splash potions of poison and weakness may also make the fight go a bit more smoothly. Depending on its size, diamond armor and a shield may be necessary. A bow with many arrows (or one enchanted with Infinity) is a must, as dragons can fly away while in a fight. Finally, shrewd tactics are necessary when fighting dragons. Larger dragons make wider turns than smaller ones, allowing one to outmaneuver them and attack them from behind; as well as this, hitting a dragon's head or tail does extra damage to it, and dragons will go down quicker than normal if players exercise this strategy. If a dragon is being fought on the surface, it is usually a Stage 3 or lower dragon. The dragon will switch between melee and ranged attacks, and might also be able to fly to a very great height in order to evade attacks. A dragon found in a cavern is usually a stage 4 or 5, meaning its melee attacks will be much stronger, and it will be able to breathe fire for a longer time. Dragon scale armor and dragon bone weaponry (or possibly even higher) is recommended. Once a fire dragon is killed, its body will remain. Holding right-click on it will allow the player to loot it. It is advisable to put out all nearby fires while looting the dragon, as dragons have a tendency to engulf nearby areas in a huge amount of flames. While it is shown in the picture above, it is never advisable to bring pets to a dragon fight! Ice Dragons Locating Ice dragons are much rarer than fire dragons, as they only spawn in snowy biomes (including this mod's Glacier biome. Stage 3 ice dragons spawn in frozen dragon roosts that can be found only in cold and special glacier biomes. Stage 5 ice dragons can be located in icy caverns deep underground, similar to those of the fire dragon. Combat It is suggested that one bring many potions of swiftness (or milk) and potions of regeneration in order to fight an ice dragon; a few splash potions of poison and weakness may also make the fight go a bit more smoothly. Depending on its size, diamond armor and a shield may be necessary. A bow with many arrows (or one enchanted with Infinity) is a must, as dragons can fly away while in a fight. Finally, shrewd tactics are necessary when fighting dragons. Larger dragons make wider turns than smaller ones, allowing one to outmaneuver them and attack them from behind; as well as this, hitting a dragon's head or tail does extra damage to it, and dragons will go down quicker than normal if players exercise this strategy. If a dragon is being fought on the surface, it is usually a Stage 3 or lower dragon. The dragon will switch between melee and ranged attacks, and might also be able to fly to a very great height in order to evade attacks. A dragon found in a cavern is usually a stage 4 or 5, meaning its melee attacks will be much stronger, and it will be able to breathe ice for a longer time. Dragon scale armor and dragon bone weaponry (or possibly even higher) is recommended. Once an ice dragon is killed, its body will remain. Holding right-click on it will allow the player to loot it. PvP with dragons If an enemy riding a dragon is encountered while you are unprepared, your best bet is to either run for cover (caves are preferable) or submerge yourself in deep water. Do not bury yourself in the ground close to the surface, since dragons have a fireball attack that destroys surrounding blocks. Then arm yourself and prepare to fight, or wait until the player leaves. If you choose the latter option, do not make the rookie mistake of forgetting to hold shift. Category:Stub Category:Dragons